The Tiger King (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King. Cast: *Simba (Baby) - Baby Kumal (Two Brothers) *Simba (Cub) - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Simba (Adult) - Diego (Ice Age) *Nala (Young) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Nala (Adult) - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Timon - E.B. (Hop) *Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarabi - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Belladonna (An All Dogs' Christmas Carol), Steele (Balto) and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Hyenas - Wolves (Frozen) *Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Rafael (Rio) *Sarafina - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Other Cast: *Animals - Themselves *Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Stampede Wildeebeests - Wildeebeests (The Wild) *Vultures - Vultures (Ice Age series) *Chamaleon - ¿¿?? *Beetle - Heimlich (A Bug's Life; 1998) Scenes Index: *The Tiger King (1994) Part 1 - The Circle of Life *The Tiger King (1994) Part 2 - Shere Khan *The Tiger King (1994) Part 3 - Banjo's First Day *The Tiger King (1994) Part 4 - Poussing Lesson *The Tiger King (1994) Part 5 - Banjo and Shere Khan's Conversation *The Tiger King (1994) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Tiger King (1994) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Tiger King (1994) Part 8 - The Great Kings of the Past *The Tiger King (1994) Part 9 - "Be Prepared" *The Tiger King (1994) Part 10 - The Stampede!/Bagheera's Death *The Tiger King (1994) Part 11 - Banjo's Exile *The Tiger King (1994) Part 12 - Shere Khan Takes Over the Pride Rock *The Tiger King (1994) Part 13 - Meets E.B. and Louis *The Tiger King (1994) Part 14 - Put your Past Behind ("Hakuna Matata") *The Tiger King (1994) Part 15 - King Shere Khan in Command *The Tiger King (1994) Part 16 - Relax in the Stars/He is Alive *The Tiger King (1994) Part 17 - Shira Chases Louis/The Reunion *The Tiger King (1994) Part 18 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *The Tiger King (1994) Part 19 - Diego & Shira's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Diego's Destiny *The Tiger King (1994) Part 20 - The King Has Returned/E.B. & Louis's Distraction *The Tiger King (1994) Part 21 - Diego and Shere Khan's Confrontation/Diego Finds Out the Truth/The Battle *The Tiger King (1994) Part 22 - Diego Vs. Shere Khan *The Tiger King (1994) Part 23 - Happy Ending in The Pridelands *The Tiger King (1994) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Two Brothers *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Corse *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped *The Aristocats (1970) *Hop *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of Awesomeness *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series *Balto (1995) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Frozen (2013) *Rio *Rio 2 *Madagascar 3: European's Most Wanted *The Wild *A Bug's Life (1998) Gallery: Kumal (Two Brothers).png|Kumal as Baby Simba Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Simba (Cub) Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Simba (Adult) Marie.png|Marie as Young Nala Shira.jpg|Shira as Adult Nala HOP E.B1.jpg|E.B as Timon Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Pumbaa Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Mufasa Tigress.png|Tigress as Sarabi Shere Khan the Tiger (Jungle Book 2).jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Scar Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna Steele.png|Steele Ferdinand.png|and Ferdinand as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Wolves (Frozen; 2013).jpg|Wolves (Frozen) as The Hyenas King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Rafiki Rafael .jpg|Rafael as Zazu Gia.jpeg|Gia as Sarafina See Also: * The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Tiger King Series